


It started as a normal movie night.

by Albme94



Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [2]
Category: Cyanide - Fandom, SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Feel-good, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft, valentine's day roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Womble and Cy are just friends and neither of them have a date for Valentine’s Day, soooo they decide watch some kind of movie, drink cider and chill.At some point, hidden feelings are revealed.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: CyanidePlaysGames/SovietWomble (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154615
Kudos: 1





	It started as a normal movie night.

‘’I’m _**not**_ gonna be your ‘everyone rejected me, so I guess _you’ll_ do’ valentine’s date, _Cy.’’_ Soviet couldn’t believe he had to _actually_ say it out loud, he heard members of the ZF snicker, Cyanide whined, ‘’but I don’t _wanna_ be alone _again~’’_   
_‘’How_ is that my problem?’’  
‘’Well, _you_ don’t have a date either, so we could celebrate together and be sad about it!’’  
‘’Sounds awful.’’ Womble frowned, why did he ask him anyways? ‘’Ask some of the other members, why am **I** being _singled_ out?’’  
 _‘’Nah,_ I'm good-‘’  
‘’I have a _date-‘’_  
‘’-Sleep plans’’  
‘’I live _too_ far away-‘’  
‘’I’ll rather lick _concrete_ —‘’  
Womble chuckled while taking a sip of his cider, it was _two days_ until the cursed Valentine’s day, the day where the world _low-key **high-key**_ shamed single people for being single and unable to _mingle._  
 _‘’Wombleee~_ Everyone else is busy~’’  
 _‘’ **I’m**_ busy!’’  
‘’Lies!’’ Cy huffed, ‘’I know for a _fact_ you're not,’’ he was so sure of himself, ‘’Lulu does not count as a date!’’  
Damn, he was going to use her as the excuse, ‘’sorry to let you down, but I’ll have to _kindly_ decline your offer.’’ He said politely, not that it stopped Cyanide from whining more about it.  
  
  
 **~~**  
  
  
Cyanide: I’ll buy the cider  
Womble: I’ve already told you that I'm busy.  
Cyanide: I’ll let you pick the movie’’  
Womble: you can’t bribe me, the answer is still the same  
Cyanide: I’ll give you flowers  
Womble: This isn’t making it better  
  
Soviet was getting frustrated, if it wasn’t on chat, it was text, or discord, snap, honestly anything.  
He was almost tempted to accept just because he wanted him to stop spamming.

 _‘’I swear to god_ \- Hello? Cy, this is _basically_ harassment, I will tell you once and for all. **No** , I will _**not**_ be your valentine’s date.’’  
  


**_~~~_ **   
  


Valentine’s day, the day where _most_ members were busy, Cy had been on and off online, he had just been streaming for two hours, was ready to settle in, watching a movie and enjoying a nice cold cider for the night.  
He was scrolling through Netflix, _the endless hunt for something to watch,_ his search got interrupted by a soft knock on the door, he narrowed his eyes. If that was _who_ he thought it was…  
This was one of those moments where he wished he had one of those peeping holes that’s in the door, would save him time, ‘’who is it?’’ He knew there were no use, but maybe it was a neighbour or… _Something._  
As he expected, no answer.   
He _**had**_ to open the door.  
  
  
 _ **Surprise surprise!** _  
  
  
‘’Are you _seriously_ standing there? Or are you some form of a _hallucination_ I decided to _curse_ myself to have?’’  
 _‘’Aww,_ you think about me?’’  
‘’No you _dimwit,_ I just said you were basically a curse.’’ Soviet held the door close to himself, in case he had to close it _fast._  
‘’Well~ since I’m _already_ here~’’ Cy said in sweet voice, Womble _had_ to be strong, he refuse be manipulated this easily.  
 _‘’Womblee-‘’_ Cy pouted, ‘’I’ve come _all_ this way-‘’  
‘’That’s more a _you_ problem, than a _me_ problem.’’ He shrugged, Cyanide looked offended, he held one hand behind his back…  
 _‘’ **What**_ are you holding?’’ He narrowed his eyes, a bag stood next to him, so it wasn’t _cider._  
 _Oh no,_ the godforsaken smirk, he wanted to close the door.   
**_Now._**  
Cy giggled as he presented Womble with a bouquet of; red, blue, lavender, orange and pink roses, Womble was sure he had just picked _random_ colours because he liked the colours, whatever they meant was _unknown._  
They stood there for a while, Cy held the roses up, Soviet stared at them and Cy.  
He sighed and closed the door, hearing a whine on the other side of the door, he went to sit down at the sofa again.  
  
  
 **~**  
  


Random knocks all over his door caused Womble to slowly lose his mind, eventually the knock came from the floor area, basically announcing that Cy was now sitting on the floor.  
 _‘’Jesus.’’_ Womble cursed under his breath, he walked over to his door, took a deep breath and opened the door, Cy almost fell over, he looked up, blinking with his ridiculous doe eyes.  
‘’ **Fine**. But I _refuse_ to accept the fucking _flowers.’’_ He went back to his tv, Cy got up and skipped after him.  
  


**~**   
  


‘’Love actually?’’  
‘’I’m _not_ watching any goddamn valentine’s movie.’’ Soviet frowned, Cyanide looked heartbroken, but Womble knew him enough to not fall for this obvious trap.  
‘’Hey hey-‘’ Cy playfully pushed the other, Womble sighed, _‘’what’’_  
‘’This Valentine’s Day is officially _Pal-_ entine’s Day.” He wiggled his eyebrows, shifted his shoulders in _the_ most stereotypical flirting movement ever.  
“Isn’t that the emperor from Star Wars?”   
Cy stared at him, Womble stared back, they burst out giggling, both being silly.  
  


‘’Fine.’’ Womble eventually said, a while into the movie, Cy rose an eyebrow, ‘’pass me the ciders, you arse.’’  
Cyanide grinned like a kid who just found out you could freeze vodka _without_ it turning into ice.  
  
  
A few ciders after, both feeling a bit effected, they had just chosen a random movie for the second.  
‘’Hey, Womble’’ the Indian started, ‘’hmm?’’ Womble was clearly tipsy, he took another sip of his, _now empty,_ cider.  
‘’Remember last year when I was kinda doing the same as this time?’’ He said carefully.  
‘’You mean, _harass_ me until I accept your valentine’s hang out?’’ Soviet giggled.  
‘’…Yeah.’’  
‘’Yeah, what of it?’’  
 _‘’Well,_ I haven’t really asked anyone, I _kinda…_ Asked **you** first.’’ He watched as it dawned on Soviet what Cy was saying.  
‘’Oh? We hang out _a_ _lot_ though, so why is this so special? People might—‘’ he burped weakly, ‘’think it’s a _date-date.’’_  
Cyanide took a deep breath, ‘’I’m not good with feelings…’’ He closed his eyes, ‘’but here goes nothing. My life sucks less with you in it.’’   
  
There. He said it.  
  
Womble didn’t respond, he opened his eyes, it looked like Soviet was thinking, or _daydreaming._  
‘’Soviet?’’  
‘’So this is, a _date-date?’’_ Womble said carefully, Cy held his breath and nodded.  
The silence was killing him.  
‘’Which means you _like_ me…’’  
Cy nodded again, if Womble was gonna reject him, couldn’t he just tear off the bandage?  
‘’Romantically…’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Oh, well that’s good’’ Womble smiled as he opened a new can, he took a sip, ‘’I wish I picked it up earlier though,’’ he waved his hand around, kinda carelessly, ‘’I never had the courage to ask you—‘’  
 _‘’Wait wait_ , **what?** ’’ Cy sat more upright, ‘’are you saying you like me _too?’’_  
This was wild.  
Womble shrugged, ‘’yeah?’’  
‘’Awesome.’’ Cy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had no idea when to end it, so there ya go :)
> 
> oh yeah, here's the meanings behind the roses :D
> 
> Red = convey deep emotions - be it love, longing or desire. 
> 
> Blue = They say "I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you" 
> 
> Pink = They're used to convey gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude.
> 
> Orange = can be used to express intense desire, pride and fervour. They also convey a sense of fascination. These flowers rival only the red roses as messengers of passion in romance. 
> 
> Lavender = like its colour conveys enchantment. It also expresses "love at first sight"
> 
> Mixed roses = By mixing rose blooms of different colours purposefully, a random mix of roses would convey mixed feelings or send a message: "I don't know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to send you roses."
> 
> (✿´‿`)


End file.
